


Five Times Hinata Was Hit In The Face (& One Time He Wasn't)

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Five And One, Gen, Humor, Karasuno, Minor Violence, NaNoWriMo, but it's mild i swear, ≪ what that existing tag says LMAAAAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 9: 5-and-1What it says on the tin  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  Warning for this poor kid's face getting hit all the time for the sake of this fic.





	Five Times Hinata Was Hit In The Face (& One Time He Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd but quite frankly I'm astonished I managed to even finish this today. RIP in peace Hinata Shouyou.
> 
> Thank you to the 18+ YOI Server for the cheerleading ♥♥♥

**.: 1 :.**

The worst one, by far, is during the first practice against the Neighbourhood Association when Asahi-san spikes the ball into his face.

Shouyou _flies_ at the impact, an embarrassing wail escaping his lips. He lands with his back on the floor, completely unable to stop himself from falling.

When he finally comes to, he’s met with a blur of faces hovering above him and dozens of voices talking on top of each other.

“ _Hinata, are you okay?!_ ”

“ _Shouyou, holy shit!_ ”

“ _Hinata!_ ”

“ _Jeez, you really_ flew _there, huh?_ ”

Shouyou shakes his head, trying to clear out the fuzziness. He assesses the damage: his cheek feels like it’s on fire from the pain, but (aside from his pride maybe) at least nothing’s broken.

He assures everyone that he’s okay— _not even dizzy, really!_ —because he desperately wants to continue playing. Takeda-sensei gives him a look, but otherwise acquiesces so the match can finally finish.

* * *

**.: 2 :.**

It happens again when they’re all practicing serves for warm-ups one morning. Shouyou would almost think it’s a cruel way to start the day, getting slapped in the face as a way to wake up.

But no. The worst part is that it’s _Kageyama’s_ killer serve that hits him.

“ _GWAH!_ ”

He goes down like a tower of blocks knocked over, collapsing to the floor.

“ _Not again!_ ”

“ _Hinata!_ ”

“ _Dumbass._ ”

“ _Shimizu, grab the first-aid!_ ”

He’s definitely a little more out of it than usual since it’s still early in the morning, but otherwise he’s fine. Shimizu didn’t even need the first-aid kit like they thought, though somewhere in the background Shouyou can hear Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai groaning that they can’t watch Shimizu caring after someone now.

He’s helped off the floor by Kageyama, who mutters, “Watch the ball, dumbass.”

“I know that!” He pouts—he doesn’t need _Kagayama_ telling him that.

“Clearly, you don’t.”

“Well, next time don’t aim for me!”

“Are you saying you can’t receive it?” Kageyama smirks, and Shouyou can’t help but rise to the challenge.

“We’ll see about that! I bet I can receive one of your serves before the day ends!” he insists.

“Loser buys yogurt?”

“You’re on!”

(Shouyou doesn’t win, and he begrudgingly buys Kageyama a vanilla yogurt after practice later that day.)

* * *

**.: 3 :.**

He and Shimizu-senpai are trying to teach Yachi how to do a simple serve one afternoon. The two managers came a little earlier than the rest of the team, and Shouyou was the first to arrive after them. With the net set up and a cart full of balls ready at the sidelines, Hinata shows Yachi an underhand serving position. She does her best to copy him after his demonstration: her elbows are slightly bent, and her entire body is shaking, but otherwise she looks alright to Shouyou’s eyes.

(He doesn’t see Shimizu behind him biting her lip, definitely sure that Yachi’s doing it incorrectly.)

Yachi throws the ball up, her right hand swinging into it, making good contact with her palm —

_SLAM!_

The next thing Shouyou knows, he’s lying on the floor, cheek throbbing. During the disorientation, he can hear the other two speaking:

“ _HINATA-SAN!_ I’M _SO_ SORRY! OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT IF YOU’RE CONCUSSED? _I’M SO SORRY –_ ”

“ _Haha,_ it’s okay, Hitoka-chan! I don’t think he’s that injured –”

Shouyou sits up, rubbing his cheek. “I’m okay!” he announces. “Maybe grab the first-aid kit?”

“YES, I WILL GO DO THAT, I’M _SO_ SORRY HINATA –”

Despite himself, Shouyou giggles. “It’s fine, Yachi-san! It was one heck of a serve to knock me out!”

* * *

**.: 4 :.**

Shouyou doesn’t see it coming.

He’s on his way to see Kenma, Nekoma having finished their match with Shinzen to rest at the benches, when he hears someone yell:

“ _OI, WATCH OUT!_ ”

He turns just in time for a volleyball to hit his face nose-first.

“ _BWAH-BAH!_ ”

Shouyou falls backwards at the impact, feet slipping underneath him, and he slams into the gym floor in a clatter.

“ _Shouyou!_ ”

“ _SORRY!!_ ”

“ _Hinata-kun!_ ”

“ _CRAP!_ ”

“ _Hinata!_ ”

“ _Oh,_ shoot, _he’s bleeding..._ ”

“ _SOMEONE GET FIRST-AID!_ ”

He’s fine by the end of the ruckus, simply given a wad of tissues to help with his nosebleed. After the commotion, he sits next to Kenma on Nekoma’s benches. At the blonde’s disapproving frown, Shouyou laughs, waving away his concerns with a dismissive hand.

“I’mb okeh!” he insists, words slurring a bit with his nose plugged. “I’mb used doo gedding hid in da face now!”

Kenma’s frown only deepens. “That’s not comforting, Shouyou...”

He shrugs, still laughing. “Id’s fine, really!”

* * *

**.: 5 :.**

There is one time where it is entirely his fault. He’s doing his best with overhand receives during free practice one evening, Yamaguchi helping out by throwing ball after ball. He alternates between tossing them directly at Shouyou or against a wall tucked into the corner of the gym. Shouyou’s improving according Nishinoya-senpai, but he knows he has a long, long way to go.

He gets distracted by someone calling his name, and he automatically twists his head around, trying to see who.

_SMACK!_

The ball makes perfect contact with his right temple, and he grunts at the impact.

“ _Oof!_ ”

" _Hinata!_ ”

“ _Idiot._ ”

He doesn’t get completely knocked out—just a little unsettled on his feet, and a pounding at the side of his head—which is extremely fortunate for him because he thinks he’s getting almost as many injuries from balls accidentally hitting him as he is from regular volleyball practice. He rubs his head instinctively, moaning at the pain.

“Dumbass,” someone says, and when Shouyou looks up he sees that it’s Kageyama calling him. The smirk on the setter’s face kind of kills the mocking tone he’s going for, but Shouyou pouts at him anyway.

“It’s your fault for calling me!”

“You should be paying attention to the ball no matter what, _idiot._ ”

“Shut up,” he whines, glaring away.

He turns back to Yamaguchi, who fails to hide a snicker behind his hand. “W-well,” he giggles, “he’s not _wrong_ , Hinata.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

* * *

**.: &1 :.**

“Okay,” Nishinoya-senpai continues, “so after you get into position, make sure that you receive with this part.” He points to the flat of Shouyou’s hands where they’re clasped together, and he nods.

“Got it!”

Nishinoya looks across the court, where on the other side of the net Kinoshita-san is ready with a ball. “Alright! Hisashi, _serve!_ ” he calls out, a palm cupped around his mouth.

Kinoshita throws a thumbs up, doing a soft overhand serve rather than the jump floaters Shouyou has seen him practicing lately. He immediately runs up, positioning himself as best as he can underneath the ball. Unfortunately, his timing is off, and it smacks against his wrists than his hands, the ball flying sideways and off the court.

“Aw!” he whines, frustrated.

“Hm,” Nishinoya considers. “You might be too fast. Try running up a little slower so you can get under the ball better.”

Shouyou nods, and the three of them restart to do everything again.

Slowly, Shouyou’s receives improve (10 out of 25 today!), but he knows he still has a lot of work to do before he’s even better than _Tsukishima_ , much less as amazing as Nishinoya-senpai is.

They close the day with free practice, and Shouyou continues practicing his underhand receives while Yamaguchi tests his jump floaters on him. At one point, the ball hits Yamaguchi’s palm incorrectly, and he yells, “ _Crap!_ ”

The ball flies on a straight trajectory towards him instead of floating over the net the way Yamaguchi had been practicing. Shouyou watches the ball with intensity despite the familiar sight of a projectile heading for his face, backing up before squatting into an underhand position. It hits his clasped hands in a satisfying _smack!_ before flying towards the net where the setter would be positioned.

“ _Woah!_ ” Yamaguchi calls out. “Amazing, Hinata, nice receive!”

“ _SHOUYOU!!_ ” He looks to where Nishinoya-senpai is jumping for joy, fists pumping in the air when he screams, “NICE RECEIVE!”

Shouyou beams, whooping in success.

**Author's Note:**

> Moment #1 was inspired by S01E10.  
> Moment #3 was inspired by [this eyecatch](https://youtu.be/AY1NdaQWnM8?t=382).
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, have fun watching [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3i3cM41gTdE). It's very informative, I highly recommend it LMAO (>ᗜ<)
> 
> ~~I’m looking for a beta for this project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182460680819/five-times-hinata-was-hit-in-the-face-one-time)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
